


Collar Full

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Spanking, Stockings, princess!sebastian, the kitten princess, the plug is totally one of those ones with a tail, this is a new era of princess seb, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, don’t I?” Chris says gently, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips and revelling in the gentle keen he receives. “You’re so beautiful, so special. You make daddy so, <em>so</em> proud to call you princess. Mine, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yours,” Sebastian nods, barely above a whisper, and he moans softly as Chris runs his fingers over the lace of his stockings. This might be the best birthday Sebastian’s ever had. Honestly, someone could throw a brick through the window and it’d still be in his top three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Full

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Sebastian glances up, blushing softly at the sight of Chris watching him from the bed. Considering he’s dressed only in black panties and stockings, he’s definitely not the one in charge of the situation. “Uh... kitchen?” he offers, standing against the door and biting his lip when Chris peels the covers back. 

“Honey,” Chris says as he stands, “do you really think I’m gonna let you do anything today?”

“I thought today was my birthday, not the beginning of a hostage situation,” Sebastian smiles, cooing gently when Chris presses kisses to his neck and shoulders. Chris is gloriously naked, all big shoulders and strong arms and _huge cock_ , which is a present in itself. “I wanted to just... I was gonna make breakfast?”

Chris raises an eyebrow, picking Sebastian up effortlessly and carrying him back to the soft comfort of the bed. “You, honey, haven’t made breakfast in years. I know you were trying to sneak a look at your presents, and that’s not gonna happen.”

Sebastian hums, rolling over and curling up around one of Chris’s pillows, still warm after a night’s sleep. The sun’s only just beginning to rise, filling the room with a comfortable orange glow that’s more than warm and inviting to bask in. “Can I get a present now? It’s been my birthday for six whole hours, daddy, I need nice things to live.”

Chris chuckles softly, strong hands gripping Sebastian’s thighs and kneading easily. “Well, I’m not sure,” he hums, grinning when Sebastian pouts. He moves Sebastian onto his front, grabbing a little bottle of lavender oil from the nightstand and squeezing a generous amount into his palm. “You tried to sneak a look at things before I even woke up. Daddy’s _very_ disappointed.”

Sebastian hums softly as Chris’s warm, strong hands start to work on his back, rubbing soothing oil into his shoulder blades. It’s a more than welcome feeling, thick fingers kneading into the knots in his aching muscles and easing tension. “If this is how you treat me when you’re disappointed in me, I need to do it more often,” he purrs, keening as Chris treats his back like it’s make of bread dough and he’s the most dedicated baker in the world. “God, your _hands_!” 

“Happy birthday, my angel,” Chris’s voice distracts Sebastian from the tender caress of his hands, a gentle kiss being pressed to the nape of his neck. Sebastian hums into the pillow, giggling softly when Chris glides his hands lower, gripping his ass firmly under the fabric of his panties. “I really shouldn’t treat you like this, after you were so naughty. But I guess I’m just too nice, huh?”

“You’re the nicest husband in the whole world,” Sebastian purrs, gasping softly as Chris works two fingers inside him with ease. He rolls his hips back slowly, shuddering as thick fingertips stroke over that familiar bundle of nerves. Chris chuckles softly, kneading Sebastian’s thigh with his free hand. “Oh my god, if this is my present then I’m blessed. I’m the luckiest birthday princess in the world. Even if this is totally a hostage situation.”

“I know, baby, I’m so mean,” Chris croons softly, curling his fingers carefully and tutting softly when Sebastian whimpers delicately. “You must hate me, huh? How am I gonna make up for being so cruel, keeping you hostage with my hands?”

Sebastian hugs Chris’s pillow close, inhaling deeply. “Expensive things,” he suggests to the pillow, “and cake. Sex. Sex is a great idea. And since it’s a Saturday, no one is allowed to call and get you away from me.”

“My phone is off. I don’t care if the fucking President needs me on a case, I’m all yours today,” Chris promises, pressing a third finger into Sebastian’s hole and spreading his fingers. Sebastian moans softly, curling his fingers around the pillow and keening. “I know how to treat my princess right, don’t I?”

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian breathes, whimpering when Chris’s fingers leave his hole. Chris shushes him softly, rubbing firm hands over his thighs and squeezing hard. “God, when did you get this glorious with your hands?”

Chris chuckles gently, taking his hands away and moving off the bed. Sebastian groans in complaint, rolling onto his back and pouting like it’s his job. “Don’t give me that look,” Chris rolls his eyes, returning to the bed with a red box with a black lace bow. Sebastian gasps softly, sitting up and giving Chris a look full of hope. “There we are. This look is a lot nicer, isn’t it?” 

“You got me a present?” Sebastian whispers, full of materialistic hope. Chris nods, pushing the box towards him and quirking an eyebrow. “Holy shit, you really got me something? Daddy, I told you I was fine with-”

“Kitten, are you forgetting that I love you? Of course I got you something, you deserve to be spoiled,” Chris smiles, rubbing his fingers over Sebastian’s calves. “I’ve planned the whole day, too. You should be proud of me.”

Sebastian squeals softly, carefully tugging at the bow to untie it. “You’re so good to me, daddy, you treat me so nicely,” he coos softly, gathering the lace in his hands and stroking it gently. “God, this is really nice. Really soft. Where did you-”

“Sebastian, you’re doing your weird ‘I love all of this’ thing,” Chris laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and trailing his lips down to press against his throat. “Open this present. This is the one you’re gonna need first.”

“Tell me what we’re doing today, and I will.”

They share a look, challenging each other. “Sex, then I’m taking you out and parading you. Then the most expensive hotel I could book five months in advance,” Chris says, nudging the box close to Sebastian. “Now open your present.”

Sebastian squeals softly, lifting the lid of the box and looking inside. “Oh my god, Chris,” he gasps, carefully picking up the deep red leather collar and biting his bottom lip. He glances back up at Chris, his fingertips stroking over the cool material until they meet the cold metal of a steel tag. “Are you really-... oh my _god_ , Chris,”

“I got it made especially for you,” Chris says softly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and stroking a hand over his thigh. “I mean, it’s a big step. But I think you’re more than ready, right?”

Sebastian nods quickly, kissing Chris hard and wrapping his arms around wherever he can reach. Chris laughs softly, holding Sebastian close and letting him trail kisses down his throat, sucking a hickey just above collar level. “Thank you so much,” Sebastian whispers, pushing Chris back against the pillows and straddling his waist, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Alright, baby, you want me to put it on you?” Chris offers, grinning when Sebastian gasps and sits up. The crimson collar is still firmly in his grasp, only being released when Chris places a hand over Sebastian’s own. He eases Sebastian from on top of him, sitting up beside him and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Gorgeous, aren’t you?”

Sebastian nods proudly, tilting his head up to expose his neck fully. “All for you, daddy,” he says softly, breath hitching as Chris’s fingers stroke over his throat idly, always in control. “You’re the best,” he whispers, “’cause you know how to treat me right. You know what I want, don’t even need to ask. I love you, daddy.” 

A soft hum is the only reply Sebastian receives, before the smooth leather is pressed against his throat, strong fingers moving behind his head to fasten the collar at the nape of his neck. Sebastian swallows hard, his breath hitching slightly when he feels the pull of the little buckle being pulled into place.

“Look at me, kitten.”

Sebastian obeys like its second nature, his insides fluttering as Chris looks at him with the expression of a proud owner. This is something Sebastian’s wanted for months; the symbolism of a collar in a relationship like theirs has a lot of weight surrounding it. Complete trust from him, and complete control by Chris. His head feels a little lighter, his shoulders a little looser. Chris is in control, this collar represents that. He’s safe, he’s cared for. 

Chris coos softly, rubbing feather light patterns against Sebastian’s thighs with his fingertips. “I love you, don’t I?” Chris says gently, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s lips and revelling in the gentle keen he receives. “You’re so beautiful, so special. You make daddy so, _so_ proud to call you princess. Mine, huh?”

“Yours,” Sebastian nods, barely above a whisper, and he moans softly as Chris runs his fingers over the lace of his stockings. This might be the best birthday Sebastian’s ever had. Honestly, someone could throw a brick through the window and it’d still be in his top three, because Chris’s hands have never felt so strong and smooth and powerful. 

“Y’know, there’s more in that box,” Chris says softly, chuckling as Sebastian simply leans against him and presses his face against his broad shoulder. “Are you feeling okay?”

Sebastian nods against Chris’s shoulder, moving to get comfortable in his lap again and pressing close against him. Chris rubs his lower back gently, moving Sebastian away from him a little. “Can you tell me how your feeling, princess?”

“Feels good,” Sebastian says, leaning close to Chris’s face and pressing their lips together softly. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian’s waist, moving carefully to settle him back against the pillows. “Can you... please?”

Chris raises an eyebrow, pressing kisses along Sebastian’s jaw. “Honey, you can tell me what you want,” Chris coos, hooking his fingers under Sebastian’s panties and pulling them down slowly. He drops them over the side of the bed, picking a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and settling between Sebastian’s legs. “Come on, princess. Give me an idea of what you want, yeah?”

“Want you in me,” Sebastian whimpers, pushing his hips against Chris’s hands and curling his fingers into the silky sheets. Everything feels heightened; the smooth leather against his throat, Chris’s fingers grazing his hips and thighs, the scratch of his beard. Even the sheets beneath him are strikingly glossy and sleek against his skin. “Give me orders,” he breathes, “please.”

The sound of a bottle cap being popped open echoes in his ears, making his hole twitch in Pavlovian response. “Spread your legs for me, kitten,” Chris commands, smiling proudly when Sebastian does as he’s told immediately. “God, you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” he coos, coating his fingers generously with lube and stroking over Sebastian’s hole. 

Every utterance of praise makes the nape of Sebastian’s neck tingle, bursting and curling deliciously down his spine. He opens his mouth to beg for more, but nothing but a soft whine comes out, breathy and drawn out. The smooth push of Chris’s fingers against his hole gets a little heavier, the tip of Chris’s middle finger pressing inside and twisting slowly. 

“You’re so good for me,” Chris murmurs against Sebastian’s thigh, teeth grazing lightly against his smooth skin as he presses the tip of his index finger in alongside his middle finger, pushing them both in. Sebastian quivers, eyes fluttering closed as the pressure in his ass increases. The familiar burn of Chris’s thick digits has never been unwelcome, but they’re so fucking _good_.

Time passes like a moth through syrup, slow and heavy. Sebastian mewls softly against the pillow, Chris’s words of praise settling warm and fluffy in the pit of his belly. The hand that isn’t occupied by sating Sebastian trails up to pet his hair, strong as ever and perfectly matching the velveteen tone of his voice. Sebastian feels entirely juxtaposed; warm and cool, heavy and light, vulnerable but _safe_. 

Sebastian loses time for a while, just floating in the bliss of every touch and pet and kiss, every curl of fingers and every whisper. “Kitten,” Chris’s voice is close his ear, closer than he’d realised, and Sebastian can’t help the gentle sigh of want as his husband’s finger’s thrust slowly inside him, knuckle deep and stretching his entrance wide. “Kitten, you still with me?”

“Hmm,” Sebastian purrs, back arching weakly up towards Chris’s warm body when all _four_ fingers inside him curl, maddeningly pleasurable and so fucking tingly. Sebastian’s entire body feels tingly, like he’s made of sparkles and glitter and fireflies and Chris is just there to ignite this feeling, the flame to his match. 

Chris presses a kiss to his cheek, still opening Sebastian up tenderly. “My love, I need a little more than ‘hmm’. Just to make sure. Can you give me a colour?”

If Sebastian doesn’t _say_ green, it’s certainly communicated somehow. Maybe he mouths it, or maybe he finally succeeds with telepathy, but Chris slides his fingers out slowly and sits back up, reaching for the lube. 

The sudden lack of hot heavy body above Sebastian is not a welcome feeling at all. He whines softly, fingertips twitching to move and to grab and to pull Chris close and never let go. But the collar stops him from touching without permission. He craves to be told he’s a _good boy_ than anything else. 

“Sit up, precious.”

The order settles deep. Sebastian does as he’s told like clockwork, waiting patiently for more commands, some praise, touching. Chris gives him a look of total pride, moving to sit against the pillows and patting Sebastian’s thigh. “Get in daddy’s lap, princess, come on. You’re doing so well for me.”

A sparkly feeling of excitement pools and swirls in Sebastian’s insides as he does as Chris tells him to, hands slack at his sides so he doesn’t touch without permission. The black lace from the box is in Chris’s left hand, resting against Sebastian’s thigh. It’s soft, different to the sheets but still glossy and welcoming. 

“My darling,” Chris says, “I’m going to tie your hands behind your back. You’re allowed to make as much noise as you like, daddy loves hearing that pretty voice of yours. But I don’t want you to come until I allow it. Do you understand?”

Sebastian nods sharply, thighs clenching around Chris’s hips gently. “Good boy,” his voice is lower when he speaks again, and Sebastian can’t help the shiver down his spine from the praise. “Hands behind your back, wrists crossed.”

Chris’s body presses close against Sebastian’s own as his wrists are tied, strong and broad and powerful. Sebastian’s always felt a little small in comparison to Chris, but it’s heightened now; he feels like a little house kitten compared to a tiger. Sebastian pulls at the lace gently once Chris is done tying his wrists, testing the waters. The edges dig into his skin slightly, something which only adds to the feeling of anticipation. This is good, this is so good. 

Sebastian’s hips are lifted by sturdy hands, sinking him down carefully onto Chris’s cock. “Ah, ah,” he whimpers, nails digging into his palms as Chris guides him until he’s seated fully. Chris is definitely as big as four fingers worth of stretching; the familiar burn makes this clear. 

“You’re so good for me, kitten,” Chris says softly, resting a hand at Sebastian’s waist and rolling his hips up slowly. Sebastian keens as Chris’s other hand curls around his stiff cock, still slick from stretching his hole and so warm. “Such an obedient little thing, huh? Even on your birthday, you’ll do anything for me.”

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian breathes, pushing his hips down to match Chris’s leisurely pace. An overwhelming sense of love washes over Sebastian as Chris kisses him, slow and deep and wet, sparking butterflies in his insides. The hand around his length pumps in time with their lovemaking. Everything’s slow and smooth and peaceful.

“Let go for me, princess, yeah?” Chris coos, the hand at Sebastian’s hip squeezing gently and holding him close. Sebastian mewls softly with every roll of Chris’s hips, the lace digging into the flesh of his wrists uncomfortably, just how he likes it. 

It’s not until Chris bites gently at his collarbone that Sebastian feels that familiar wave of calm, a deep sense of pleasure and safety and obedience spilling from his head down through his body. It’s always felt like drifting underwater; every sound is vague and full of echo, every touch heightened yet somehow distant. 

(In his normal state of mind, Sebastian probably wouldn’t liken it to water, because of the one time he had sex in a pool in Russia. Subspace is much better than sex in a pool.)

Every thrust of Chris’s hips is claiming, effortlessly powerful and full of possession. Sebastian’s always loved being fucked slow, the tender feeling of being stretched and owned so easily by Chris makes him mewl. “You’re so gorgeous, angel, aren’t you?” Chris says, his voice low and possessive as his thrusts get rougher, the hand at Sebastian’s hip holding tight enough to bruise. 

“Please, please,” Sebastian whimpers gently, his hips trembling as Chris’s start to falter slightly. The hand around his length is almost painfully tight, edging him closer to orgasm. It’s so tempting to let go and to come without permission, the need to please Chris being the only thing that stops him from disobeying. “Please, yes, _please_ ,”

“Come for me, angel,” Chris grunts as his hips push up forcefully, and Sebastian does as he’s told, and he can _feel_ Chris coming inside him. His hips nudge up into Chris’s still moving hand like clockwork, the rest of his body falling still and letting him bask in the glowing feeling pulsing through him. 

He vaguely registers Chris lifting his hips up and off his lap, the silky sheets embracing him as the lace around his wrists is tugged away. Chris’s hands rub at the marks left behind, infuriatingly gentle, because all Sebastian wants is to be held and to be petted in places that aren’t his wrists.

“You did so well for me, love,” Chris says gently, lying beside Sebastian and letting himself be climbed on by still shaking limbs. He holds Sebastian close, rubbing down and over the curve of his lower back and scratching lightly. Sebastian mewls softly, the leather of the collar serving as a snug reminder that he’s definitely Chris’s. “I’m so proud. You make daddy so proud of you, huh.”

Words are too much, so Sebastian settles with a grateful hum as he’s petted by big, warm hands. Chris breathes deep and hot, the slow puffs of air breezing over Sebastian’s face and calming him even further. This is bliss unlike any other. He still feels gloriously full of Chris’s release, his hole clenching as much as possible to keep it that way. 

Sebastian closes his eyes for a moment, just to rest. When he opens them again, the room is now full of clear light rather than the orange-yellow glow of sunrise. Chris’s body is no longer beneath him, replaced by his pillow. The lack of Chris is pretty startling, actually.

“Fuck,” Sebastian huffs after a few moments of no words working at all. The familiar sound of Chris’s laugh comes from the bathroom, followed closely by those big warm arms surrounding his waist and holding him close to Chris’s even bigger, warmer body. Even Sebastian’s insides feel warm. Fluffy. 

“Hey there, kitten,” Chris smiles, pressed impossibly close against Sebastian and littering kisses over his shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

It’s only when Chris runs a hand over Sebastian’s thighs that he realises his stockings are gone. “Sleepy,” Sebastian murmurs into the pillow, nudging his hips back against Chris and gasping when a plug makes itself known. “Full, apparently. Really fluffy. Bubbly. Fuck, hungry.”

Chris chuckles softly, trailing his fingers up and pressing them against the base of the plug. “You’re having cake for breakfast. Have you noticed your second present?”

Sebastian nods, closing his eyes and letting Chris pet and stroke him. Sentences are still a little too much, but noises of approval are manageable, so he hums in content when Chris’s fingers knead into his thigh. “Cuddles,” he says softly, mewling as Chris manages to climb over him and hold him close. “Te iubesc.”

“Can I take a look at your wrists?” Chris asks quietly, running gentle fingertips over the red marks left by the lace when Sebastian holds his hands up. It’s obvious that he’s already applied some soothing cream to the marks, but they’re still a little sore. “Did I tie it too tight?”

Sebastian shakes his head, pressing his face against Chris’s chest and hooking a leg over his waist. “Wanted it to hurt,” he murmurs against warm skin, biting his lip when Chris gives him a stern look and a pat at his thigh. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Chris hums, pressing a kiss to each of Sebastian’s wrists and returning to holding him close. “You should’ve told me instead of taking matters into your own hands, huh?” Chris says, cooing when Sebastian sniffles and presses closer against him. “Oh, precious, come on. I’m not mad.”

“Punish me,” Sebastian says softly, keening when Chris scratches through his hair gently. 

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Sebastian nods, his breath hitching when Chris’s fingers trail down and stop where the collar begins, stroking along the cool flesh of his throat. “Yes daddy.”

“Even on your birthday?” Chris teases, pulling lightly at the little tag on the collar. Sebastian giggles lightly, nodding again and curling his fingers into the sheets. “Alright, but I’m not gonna do much. You’ve been very well behaved, haven’t you, princess?”

“Thank you, daddy,” Sebastian purrs, huffing through his nose as Chris moves away from him. He heads towards the en suite, leaving Sebastian to curl around Chris’s pillow again in his absence. 

“Now,” Chris says as he returns to the bed, “can you tell me why you deserve a punishment?”

There’s a small bottle of aloe in his hand, a telltale sign that Sebastian’s gonna get spanked. His heart flutters just to spite him. “I-uh... I went against one of your boundaries. I know you don’t like it when you’re not aware of things, ‘cause then you can’t control it.”

A small tug of _something_ makes Sebastian gasp softly, the plug inside him shifts and reminds him of how full he is. There’s a gentle tickle between his thighs, something fluffy. He peers over his shoulder, and of _course_ there’s a fluffy tail attached to the plug inside him, because Chris picks out the best gifts.

“Over my knee, kitten,” Chris commands, the bed dipping as he sits at the edge and sets the aloe beside him. Sebastian blushes and does as he’s told, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and crawling to his place in Chris’s lap. Chris’s hand smoothes over Sebastian’s cheeks, gentle and soft and caring, reminding Sebastian that this is for his own good. “I’m giving you ten. I want you to count them out of me, love. Can you do that for me?”

Sebastian nods against the mattress, mewling when Chris pulls the fluffy tail attached to the plug, prompting him to answer verbally. “Yes, daddy.”

“What are your safe words?”

“Red for stop, yellow f-for slow down,” Sebastian whimpers, trembling lightly as the hand that isn’t on his ass moves to his throat, pressing him against the mattress and pushing the collar against his flesh. God, it feels fucking good.

The first crack of Chris’s palm shocks a squeak out of Sebastian, his fingers balling in the sheets and trembling at the immediate burn. “Count.” Chris says after a pause, his hand still pressed against Sebastian’s sensitive flesh.

“One,” Sebastian whimpers, “th-thank you.”

The second smack is less biting than the first, but it still makes Sebastian’s head reel. By the time they’re at four, Sebastian’s holding back tears, quivering against the mattress as his cock stiffens against Chris’s thigh. At nine, he’s openly crying, his cheeks burning and his chest heaving and his breath fluttering every so often. The final blow of Chris’s hand is softer than the rest, the familiar sting still there but full of tenderness. 

“Ten,” Sebastian mewls weakly, panting with the energy he has left. 

“Sweetheart,” Chris croons, popping the cap of the aloe and pours some into the palm of his hand, “you did so well. Daddy’s so proud.”

Sebastian relaxes quietly in Chris’s lap, closing his eyes and shuddering lightly as Chris’s warm hand soothes his burning rear with the aloe, avoiding the fluff of the tail. The hand at his collar keeps him flush against the mattress, keeps him in place. His place is over Chris’s lap, or between his legs, or just beneath him. He belongs wherever Chris wants him. 

Once Chris is done, he pulls Sebastian up so he’s sat carefully in his lap, kissing away the tear tracks and shushing him gently. “Hey, love, come on now,” Chris soothes, rubbing Sebastian’s back and humming softly. “You did so well. You took that perfectly, I’m so proud. You’re so brave, huh?”

“Thank you,” Sebastian says quietly, curling close to Chris’s body and closing his eyes. He’s still rock hard, his erection flat against his belly and leaking precome freely. Chris hums gently, ghosting his fingers over the insides of Sebastian’s thighs and making him quiver. “Daddy...”

“Come for me, love,” Chris says against Sebastian’s shoulder, quirking an eyebrow as Sebastian does as he’s told without so much as a touch from Chris at all, hips pushing up against nothing as he comes hard and breathless. “You’re so good, princess, yeah. I love you so much.”

Sebastian huffs through his nose, making a noise of approval as Chris lies them both back against the mattress. He feels entirely owned, light and fluffy and completely spent. “Te iubesc,” he murmurs softly, blushing when Chris coos at him. “Quit it, I do.”

“I know, kitten. Si eu te iubesc,” Chris smiles proudly, clearly smug about his knowledge of the Romanian language. Sebastian yawns delicately, wrapping his legs around Chris’s waist and his arms around Chris’s neck. “You want me to carry you downstairs?”

“Is there any other way to travel?”

“Not on your birthday, there isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy early birthday to sebastian stan!! i celebrate by giving him a collar and a big man to hold him, because i'm the best gift giver <3  
> i'm uploading this a day early because i'll be out all day tomorrow, and i'd rather upload at my usual time a day early than stressing tomorrow. i'm good at stressing, yikes.  
> thank you all for the support i've had for this series!! i've had a lot of issues on my hands so i haven't been writing as much as i like, but believe me when i say i try to write something every day. my memory stick loves the attention, honestly. 
> 
> as always, feel free to give me some love and prompts on my tumblr, [buckys--plums]()!! i love you all to pieces, and you fuel my sin <3 <3


End file.
